Theseus Goldarrow
Background Theseus was born to wealthy Wild Elf parents during the 800 Year War. His brother, Traelan, hated Theseus secretly and vowed to one day ruin his life. Theseus' abnormally large ears caused him both ridicule and compliments, especially from the village girls. When he was six, his father carved him a bow as a birthday gift, and he never parted from it, even hiding it under his bed while he slept. He soon became an excellent archer, and could outrange anybody in Northwind. When Theseus was only 13, his village, Mylfaen, was attacked by a group of bandits. Traelan and their father went out to fight them with machetes and knives, leaving him and their mother alone inside the house. Suddenly, the house collapsed into flames around them, killing their mother underneath the rubble. Theseus could not contain himself any longer, and went to the balcony with his bow. The bandits had a knife to Traelan's throat, and was already dragging it across. Theseus aimed and fired, killing the bandit. He was forced out of the forest, running for days with only his bow, his clothes, and a quiver of twelve arrows. He ended up lost in Northwind's vast forests, cold, starving, and dehydrated. He eventually blacked out. The Marksman Academy found him, and nursed him back to health for several weeks. They wanted to turn him loose, but he had nowhere to go, and begged to stay and become a Marksman. They refused again and again, until finally, the Lord Ranger let him demonstrate. He impressed the Lord with his skills at such a young age, and was allowed to train with them. His first day, he was harassed and bullied by other, older recruits, and was pinned up against a wall under the stairs. The leader of the gang, Dalen, tried to pull a knife on him. Theseus lashed out, landing a heavy punch to Dalen's jaw. The recruit retaliated, hitting back and shoving him over into a brazier, burning his back and left thigh. Dalen attempted to choke him to death, while the Senior Forester and Ranger dealt with a distraction. Theseus, on the brink of passing out, put his elbow into Dalen's temple, knocking him cold. He explained to the Senior what happened, and instead of being discharged and exiled, he was congratulated for defending himself and taken to see the Head Marksman. He was questioned, as was Dalen, and they were both sentenced to work on cleaning the mess hall for a week, until Kera, the Senior Forester, spoke for him and protected the boy. Kera took Theseus under her wing, teaching him about the Marksman Academy and what he could do there. Three years later, he graduated as a Ranger, and was promoted by her to Junior. It wasn't long until Theseus, now Junior Ranger, and Kera became strangely infatuated with each other. Kera and Theseus took a vacation leave to the Tearglass Lake, lying about it and saying it was a 'personal ranging' they needed to attend to. Kera and Theseus eventually lie down to rest, and end up in each other's arms, pressed against each other in a kiss. They sleep together for the rest of the night, unknowingly spied on by Tobar, the Junior Forester. When they return, the Head Marksman confronts them, causing Kera to break down and confess. She was honorably discharged from the Academy, under pain of death if she is to return. She is never seen again by Theseus. Theseus (Snowshard).png|Theseus (Avatar) Theseus (Old).png|Old Theseus (Avatar) Category:Snowshard Category:Heroes Category:Rough Past Category:Goldarrow Family Category:Major Characters